A Little Help
by marlyrose
Summary: Marluxia and Vexen aren't on good terms. Can a little help from their friends change all of that? M for language, sexual material, mpreg, and shtuff. Review are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys! Long time no see ^^ so I got a working laptop so I Can now download my craziness that I call fanfictions... I do not own Marluxia.. or Vexen... or KH. Though I would love to.. It is rated M for a reason.. Mpreg later on (not saying who), language, sex (that is obvious).. things like that. I will give you a warning before any of these things actually happen. Here is like.. an intro for my story! Leave a review and you can help me with the outcome! Enjoy!

3

Vexen had been doing nothing but working since he had returned from his last mission with Roxas. The Superior had pulled him away from his labs in order for him to show the little brat around. It wasn't that Roxas was bad or anything, Vexen would just have preferred to stay in his lab and away from everyone else. Going up to the upper levels meant seeing his commrades. He hated all of them, especially that pink haired neophyte. Vexen couldn't even begin to describe his hatred for the pinkette. To think, that all of this hatred could form without having a heart.

He had always wondered this. Why was he feeling such hatred towards his co-workers if none of them had a heart? This is why Vexen would spend his time, working in his lab. He would only come up to eat and go to meetings. Xemnas and Saix never gave him missions anymore. They understood his train of thought and allowed him to stay down in the lab instead of on missions. Vexen was always a lousy fighter anyways.

He let out a grumble as he looked through his notes. He had left it somewhere. His notes. The most unorganized things on this planet. They were all over his lab, it was a miracle to find a certain one. He flipped through all of his notebooks and filing cabinets before finally finding the one he needed. His old notes on heart unification. This could be one way to finally gain a heart. The only problem is to gain this unification, they needed to love someone. They couldn't love.

He sighed and looked over the notes that were scrawled on the page. Everything needed to perform this required love. Required feelings. Something none of them had. Even if they did have such feelings, who would Vexen unify his new heart with? Easy. He wouldn't. Vexen would find some other nobody in the world to have it with.

A swish of darkness made Vexen put down his notes. Without even turning, he growled. "Marluxia. What do you want? You have no business down here." Just by the otehr man's scent, he knew who it was. The pinkette smelled of flowers. He was in his garden a lot. Vexen couldn't blame him. It was a wonderful area. He heard a huff. "It wasn't my intentions to interrupt you. Superior has called a meeting and sent me to get you. Blame Xemnas, not me."

A smile spread across the scientists face. "You know I can't do that. I would rather not betray my Superior, thank you very much." He said. Vexen knew Marluxia's plans. With a growl, the pinkette was gone. A meeting? He wondered why Xemnas called one this time. "Xion was far form done as was his Riku replica. It wasn't to announce that... then what was it?

Vexen let out a sigh and stood up, summoning a portal to the meeting hall. He gracefully walked through, and with a little help from his element, climbed to the top of his chair. He sat, his back straight. Vexen was curious as to why the Superior had called this meeting.. It wasn't very often that this happened. It had to be important.

The Superior showed up a few minutes later, Saix in tow. They both took their seats and started the meeting. All nobodies turned their attention towards Xemnas. Once he spoke, his voice boomed across the room. "You must all be wondering why I called this meeting." A few nobodies nodded. "Well.. I have an announcement to make." Xemnas looked around, smirking. "Castle Oblivion is officially finished. We need a leader and a team to go over and capture Sora's heart." All nobodies smiled, except for two. Marluxia and Vexen. Marluxia didn't smile. He knew that someone bad was going to get chosen for the leader and he would have to obey them. Either that would happen.. or he would get chosen. Vexen didn't smile for he knew he wasn't going to get it. He knew he was staying right where he was.

"I have chosen the team to accompany the leader. Six nobodies shall be going. Axel. You shall be the first to go. Larxene, you are next. Zexion and Lexaeus, you will accompany them." Vexen blinked. Xemnas was taking away his only help? That wasn't fair! Without the two of them, Vexen would never get anything done! Unless... Xemnas turned his gaze to Vexen. "And Vexen. You shall go as well." He only nodded. Inside, he was screaming. How could Xemnas do this to him? Sending his with Axel and Larxene who hated him? Taking him away from his lab? He better had picked a good leader or Vexen wouldn't be going.

"As for the leader.. I have thought about this long and hard." Axel and Larxene both snickered, no doubt a joke made by one of them. "Marluxia. You shall be the leader of Castle Oblivion." All nobodies froze. Marluxia? Xemnas knew of his plans to take over! There was no way that could be right. "Marluxia?! Sir, you cannot be serious!" Vexen heard Xigbar yell from across the room. "He isn't even an original member!" Xaldin shouted. Xemnas held up his hands. "This is his time to prove his loyalty to the Organization. If he succeeds, he is as good an original as anyone of you." Marluxia kept his head down. How had this happened?

Vexen stared at the pinkette in shock. He was going to lead the group? He couldn't even lead one person if he tried! "Thank you sir. It is an honor to have been chosen for such a difficult task." With a nod, Xemnas added, "you may all leave when you are ready," before teleporting away with Saix. One by one, the nobodies left their chairs until it was just Marluxia and Vexen in the room. Something kept Vexen there. Marluxia looked.. scared? How could that be? "So... Lord of Castle Oblivion. How does it feel?" Vexen smirked. He would be gone in a day. Marluxia looked up at Vexen. "Y-you haven't left yet? I thought everyone had gone.. I.." He shook his head. "I am scared. I don't know how to lead six people. I don't know how to do this." He looked afraid. Vexen's smirk dropped upon these words. "Marluxia..." He muttered under his breath before teleporting away.

The pinkette was... scared? He was a neophyte controlling five original members in a fight that they were destined to lose. It was only for a few weeks at first. The keyblade master was quite a ways away. They would be fine, right?


	2. Chapter 2

He was supposed to lead the nobodies who were going to Castle Oblivion? He was supposed to destroy Sora, the keyblade master? This was not going to go very well. Marluxia sighed and sat in the Gray Area on one of the couches. He was alone. No one, not even Saix, was in the room with him. That is until Xigbar portaled in. The pinkette looked up at him and sighed. "Good afternoon, Xigbar." Xigbar only raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "You shouldn't have been picked." He muttered.

"I.. I know, Number II. Trust me. I didn't want to get picked! I thought it was going to be you.. Or one of the other original members. I can't run this castle by myself... I can't do it in general. I'm not fit to be a leader." Xigbar looked over to the younger. He looked scared.. Was that even possible? He nodded. That was understandable. Xigbar was scared when he thought that he had lost Demyx when the other was sent to Agrabah and hadn't returned for a few days. He shook his head.

"Alright, he isn't here. Marluxia, what happened to you?" The pinkette smiled. "I knew you weren't mad at me." Xigbar chuckled and sat next to him. "I never could be.. Now what happened to the determined, selfish, pretty boy that I picked up from Wonderland a few years ago?" Marluxia sighed. "He knows, Xigbar. He knows that I do not agree with his plans. Superior is sending me to Castle Oblivion as the leader to destroy me. Larxene and Axel... They are in on it too. He is just sending Zexion, Lex, and... Vexen to keep an eye on us." Xigbar sighed. "I figured that he had to be up to something. I didn't expect this though. Don't worry about it, Mar. You will be fine. You are one of the strongest people I know."

Marluxia huffed and stood up. "I can't do it, Xigbar! I just... Can't. Especially not with Vexen staring at me all the time! Not with him around." Xigbar narrowed his eyes. "What is the matter with Vexen? He doesn't do anything to you." Marluxia sighed and sat back down. "That's the point. He doesn't say anything to me. He just stares. It reminds me of that boy from Wonderland. Th-the one who betrayed me." Xigbar smirked. "Does it turn you on~?" He chuckled as Marly's face turned bright red. "N-no! Xigbar, what the hell?!"

Xigbar only laughed and patted Marluxia on the back. "Kidding.. Though your face tells a different story. It's brighter than your hair. I remember that boy though. I saved you from him, remember?" Marluxia crossed his arms. "I... I remember."

It wasn't a day that neither of them could forget. They both assumed that this was the reason they were close. Marluxia felt in debt to Xigbar. The pirate had saved his life after all.

He remembered it clearly. He had fallen in love with a boy named Jake. He was a normal boy who worked with the Queen, making things for her constantly. Lumaria, Marluxia's somebody, had liked him for awhile. The boy had liked him back, but was stuck with the Queen. He couldn't leave. They would meet in the garden secretly for nights after nights. It was their personal time. Lumaria let him go as far as to let Jake take away his virginity. When it came to love, Lumaria was very open. He let Jake do things that he never would do now.

It had been about a year or so, and Jake and Lumaria were very close. They had gotten closer over the year that they were dating. Lumaria wanted to get married to him. Jake must have overheard him talking to his girl friends about it because later that night, when they met, Jake killed him.

Lumaria stood under the great oak tree, their normal meeting place, waiting for Jake to sneak out of the castle. He was late... Lumaria pulled his legs up and sighed. He was never late. It was about another hour before Jake came sauntering out of the castle. Lumaria's face lit up as he saw him. Something seemed different though. Jake didn't seem happy. "Jake?" Lumaria spoke softly. A wide grin spread across his face. "Time to get rid of you once and for all." He growled. Lumaria only screamed.

He didn't remember much, but Xigbar showed up after Jake had gotten a few punches and stabs in. Xigbar told him that he could live. Jake had died at the hands of this man. He had killed the man he loved. "Lumaria. Come with me and you can live without any fears." Jake had tried to kill him though... What was he going to lose? Lumaria ended up going with Xigbar.

After being inducted into the Organization, Marluxia had gone back to visit Wonderland. They had never found his body. They found Jake's though. He had died. Jake and Lumaria were dead but only Marluxia got to live. Serves him right. Doesn't it?

Marluxia sighed and crossed his arms. "Vexen just reminds me of Jake, alright? They both spend all their times in their labs, they devoted their lives to their Superiors, and.. they both had that same glare. A stare that could melt your heart. I loved Jake.. but now I only feel hatred. Because of that, I hate Vexen as well. Nothing good can come out of that man, I assure you." Xigbar crossed his arms. "How do you know? You don't even know Vexen that well. Get to know him. I'm sure you will end up liking him."

"You know we can't feel Xigbar." The pinkette sighed. "Then how do you hate him?" Xigbar asked. Marluxia looked over to him. "I... I don't know." Xigbar chuckled. "Exactly. I need to go talk with Xemnas. Talk to you later Mar. Oh... and good luck." He spoke as he got up and portaled out.

Marluxia was left on his own now. Was he really able to do this? He closed his eyes and sighed. This was going to be an interesting few months.

Vexen was down in his lab, grumbling again about having to go to Castle Oblivion. He didn't have a lab down there, he couldn't bring his equipment... and he was going to be stuck with Marluxia. Just great. This day just kept getting better and better. Vexen looked around his lab and shook his head, portaling to his room to pack. He hadn't expected to see Xemnas standing in his room. "S-Superior." He spoke.

Xemnas smirked. "Vexen. I know you do not want to accompany the Castle Oblivion team, but I needed a member I could trust to keep an eye out for the others. Zexion and Lexaeus weren't enough and I trust you more than them. Keep an eye out on Marluxia. Oh, Xigbar and Demyx are going to take Axel and Larxene's spot." Vexen nodded. Okay, he could deal with Xigbar and Demyx. They weren't as bad as Larxene and Axel were. "Still, keep an eye out, Number IV. Oh. I forgot to mention the room situation. There are only three rooms all together to sleep in. Two beds in each room. It is up to you and the other members to figure out who goes where." With that, Xemnas was gone.

Vexen stood frozen. Two to a room? Lexaeus and Zexion would share a room. Demyx and Xigbar would as well. He was left with.. Marluxia? Oh great. This couldn't get any worse, could it?

He spoke too soon. Vexen was packing a few last minute things into his bag when he heard a knock on the door. It was that damned pinkette. "Vexen. So I assume that the Superior has come to talk with you?" Vexen nodded. "Yes. Xigbar and Demyx will be accompanying us." Marluxia nodded. "Good. I came to check in and see when you are ready to leave." Vexen stood his position at the door and rolled his eyes. "I will let you know, Number XI. Now leave me alone." Marluxia growled. "You cannot talk to me like that. I was just asking when you think you would be able to leave. Don't get angry with me." Marluxia turned and stormed off.

This really was going to be an interesting few months.

AN: I hope you guys are liking my story! I have a lot more planned than this but I just want to be able to write it well and take it slow... Do you guys like the way it is going now? Do you want me to speed it up a little? Mar and Vexen are going to be stuck at C.O. for the next few months in the same room so obviously things are going to happen... Their relationship will pick up, promise ^^ Also, keep Marluxia's back story thing in mind. It will come up later. Reviews are welcome! Hope you guys are enjoying it so far!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, chapter 3 is now up! Yay! Sorry that it took so long... I lost my muse for a few days.. I kept writing though and I was hoping to make this chapter longer than the rest. I succeeded but not by much. Sorry.. :c

OKAY. So there are a lot of you and I thank you so much for reading my crazy story! I would love it if you guys reviewed though. I know a lot of people ask for it, I really don't want to but I do need them. They help me write more and get a sense as to what my viewers want.

Disclaimer, I don't own anyone... Except Jake but that was in another chapter XD and future chapters!

They were leaving that day. No one was excited to leave. Everyone was not happy about the arrangements they were left with. Vexen was to sleep with Marluxia, Demyx and Xigbar (who were happy about that), and Zexion and Lexaeus. No one was happy about their ranks. Marluxia was the Lord and Vexen was second in command. Vexen was allowed to help Marluxia make decisions and to not make poor choices.

A sigh had escaped from everyone's mouths as they gave one final look back at The Castle That Never Was. With that, they all boarded the gummi ship that Xigbar had bought from Hollow Bastion. Marluxia sat by himself in the back while Vexen, Zexion, and Leaxeus took the middle. Xigbar was driving and Demyx had sat beside him. "Xiggy... Do you think that we can all get along?" The man only laughed. "I hope so, Dem. If not, then this will be a horrible few months."

Zexion and Lexaeus looked between Vexen and each other. It was a little... awkward. The blonde never really left his lab unless he needed to eat or to attend the meetings. They were supposed to work with him? "Even..." Lexaeus tried to speak but the blonde stuck up a hand. "Even is no more. Do not call me that." Zexion sighed. "Vexen. You will have a lab at Castle Oblivion you just have to set it up." The blonde groaned. "That's not what I am worried about. I have no privacy anymore. Do you not understand this?! With that pink haired fairy in charge, my privacy is dead. It is back at The Castle That Never Was." The pink haired 'fairy' that was being talked about flinched at the blondes words. He never stopped reminding him of that day, of Jake...

"Vexen, stop being a cringy old man." Xigbar yelled. "I have no troubles turning the ship around." Vexen stood up. "Please! Please turn it around! I don't want to be on this damned ship! Especially not with you five!" Marluxia flinched again. He never did like being yelled at. Being yelled at by Vexen was only ten times worse.

"Shut up!" Demyx yelled. "Please! I hate it when you guys fight. We need to figure something out if we are going to spend the next few months locked in a castle together. Vexen, stop hating on Marluxia. He hasn't done anything to you." Vexen growled. "He has existed." A soft whimper was barely heard from the back of the ship. "Vexen, really! He hasn't done anything!" Demyx stood up and walked over to where Marluxia was sitting. "He hasn't said anything to you to make you feel this way towards him.. nor has he done anything to you." He put a hand on Marluxia's shoulder and smiled a little. "Mar... You can't be scared. You have to be a strong leader for us." The pinkette looked up at the mullet-headed boy and smiled. "I know... It's just hard." Demyx smiled and nodded. "I know.. but I also know that you can do it. For us.. We need a strong leader and you are it!" A chuckle was elicted from Marluxia. "Thank you, Dem. I will try..."

Vexen scoffed. "Nice try, Demyx. I am sure that a little pep talk will help. A big strong leader can't be formed just by a little pep talk!" He yelled, sitting back down in a huff. "Well, it is a good try." Zexion muttered. Zexion and Lexaeus stayed quiet through the conversation, not wanting to start something. "A good try? I call it a waste of time." Lexaeus crossed his arms. "Vexen, Xigbar and Demyx are right." Vexen looked up at him. "Wait, you agree with them as well?! Am I left alone on this matter?!" The silent hero looked down. "We need to stop fighting if we are going to make this work. You seem to be the source of our problems. Zexion, Marluxia, Xigbar, Demyx, and I seem to be working together well. In the sense that we are not yelling insults at each other or trying to start a fight. You seem to be doing that."

Marluxia looked up at over at the three. "Let's make a deal. If you have nothing nice to say, don't open your mouth. I don't want to hear insults about anyone, alright? I-if I am to be Lord of Castle Oblivion, then I must work with everyone. We must be on friendly terms instead of what we are now." Marluxia stood up and walked over to Vexen, holding out his hand. "I promise to play nice if you do too." Vexen glared up at the hand and sighed, putting his hand in the others. "Fine." Vexen pulled his hand back, immediately missing the warmth it gave him.

What was that about? Marluxia walked back over to his seat and looked down at his hand while no one was watching. Vexen did the same. Did Marluxia shock him? Vexen felt sparks... A weird warmth that he didn't get from anyone else had spread through his body. Had Marluxia felt the same? Vexen wouldn't ask, but something told him that he had. Both shook it off. Surely it was nothing.

Marluxia sighed. The only other time he had felt something like this was when he was a somebody... when he was with James. He shook his head and pushed some of the feathery pink hair that had fallen in his face. This wasn't possible. Nobodies couldn't fall in love, could they? Marluxia would do everything in his power that it wouldn't happen. He wouldn't fall for Vexen.

It took them about 2 hours to get to the castle. No one spoke a word, aside from Demyx who couldn't shut up. That was just Demyx though. Vexen stood up and rushed over to the door. He jumped down and took a deep breath. "Here we go." He muttered. Vexen turned to the ship again, waiting for everyone to get off. He held out his hand just in case someone wanted help. Sure enough, Lexaeus jumped down first, taking Vexen's hand for balance. He also helped everyone down. Xigbar and Demyx came out next, then Zexion. Lexaeus left with Zexion, leaving Vexen to help Marluxia down.

Marluxia got up to the door and sighed, looking around. He didn't seem to notice Vexen waiting for him to get down. "Marluxia. Take my hand and I will help you down." Vexen grumbled. Marluxia jumped and looked down at the blonde. "Oh... sorry. I am good. You can go ahead." Vexen shook his head. "No, it's steep. Let me help you." Marluxia sighed and jumped down on his own, not taking Vexen's hand.

Ow. What the hell? Marluxia was on the ground, on his knees. Something didn't feel right. He twisted around so he was now sitting on the ground. His foot. That's where the pain was coming from. He looked down at his feet and one was twisted just a little. He whimpered and put a hand on his ankle. Vexen looked down at him and grumbled. "See? This is why you needed help." He bent down and looked over the other man's ankle. "Twisted it. If you had let me help you, this wouldn't be happening."

Marluxia sighed and shook his head, trying to stand up. "Ow... This.. doesn't hurt. I am fine." He huffed and turned, starting to walk... no limp towards the castle. Vexen stood up as well and walked over to Marluxia, catching him as he started to fall forward. "Let me go." Marluxia said softly. There was that spark again. Vexen shook his head and moved a little, putting one of Marluxia's arms around his shoulders as he put his arm around Marluxia's waist. "You need help. Just let me help you."

Marluxia couldn't complain. It got him off of his feet, right? Vexen helped Marluxia all the way to the castle then helped him inside. "I should check that ankle. It was a pretty big fall." Vexen said softly. Again, Marluxia couldn't complain. "Alright, fine. Lex, Zexion, Dem, Xigbar.. Go and get your room's ready. Get settled." He smiled. They all nodded and went to get settled, as their leader had said.

Vexen had helped Marluxia down to his 'lab' which hadn't been set up yet but all of his stuff was there. He let the other rest against the wall while he got some things out of the boxes. Marluxia huffed and crossed his arms. "It's not that big of a deal is it? It's just sore, Vexen." The blonde shook his head and walked back over to the pinkette with guaze and a bag. "It could be worse, you never know."

He led Marluxia over to a table which he was forced to sit in. Vexen took his boot off and looked at the ankle. "Hm.. You are correct. Just twisted." Vexen put a few cubes of ice into the bag and wrapped the ankle with the guaze. Marluxia flinched as the guaze tightened around his ankle. "Does that hurt?" The pinkette nodded, bangs falling into his face. Vexen frowned and loosened the material a little. "Better?" Marluxia nodded. "Alright. Keep the ice on it and go lie down. Keep it elevated and it should feel better in a few hours. If you need painkillers, just come find me."

Marluxia stood up and summoned a portal to his room. "Thank you Vexen." He muttered before walking through the portal. He wouldn't admit it, but he kind of liked Vexen touching his foot and leg like he had. He was gentle... It wasn't like how Vexen usually was. He was usually cold and harsh but his touch was so gentle, Marluxia was surprised it was the same person.

Vexen sighed and walked back over to the boxes. What was coming over him? He hated Marluxia. The pinkette was nothing but a rude, power hungry dog. Why did Vexen enjoy touching him like that? Why was he gentle? Probably because he was hurt. He should have taken advantage of Marluxia's vulnerability. He hadn't though. What was he doing?! He sat down at the lone desk that was set in the middle of the empty room. He pulled a piece of paper out from his 'journal of science' as he called it and started righting stuff down.

- Like to touch  
- change of mood  
- doesn't take advantage of vulnerability  
- healed him  
- spark when touches  
- admiration of his eyes and hair  
- wanting more

He grumbled. Great, this sounds serious. He hadn't even realized that he had written the last two until he read over it. His eyes widened and he slammed a hand down on the desk. "Damn." He was attracted... to Marluxia?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! Sooo sorry that this took so long. Haven't really had much inspiration but some people have left reviews and I managed to get it back for a little bit. Just enough to write this ^^ I hope to write more soon... keep leaving reviews, they mean A LOT to me. 3

A knock on the door caused Marluxia to jump. "Yes? Come in.." He muttered from his bed. He had gone straight back to his room once Vexen had finished aiding his ankle. He hadn't expected anyone to show up...

The blonde scientist walked in the room. "Good, you are resting the ankle." He smiled and walked over to the bed, closing the door behind him. Marluxia chuckled. "You underestimate my knowledge, Number IV." Vexen nodded. "Yes, I guess I do."

"So can I help you?" Marluxia muttered, watching the blonde sit on the end of his bed. "Yes. I need to speak with you about an issue that I have been thinking of." Marluxia sat up and sighed. "What is it?" Vexen sat up and looked over to the pinkette. "Ever since we shook hands in the plane, I have felt something weird towards you. I didn't know what it was so I didn't put a label on it quite yet. After I helped you wrap up your ankle, I sat down and tried to figure it out. I made a list of all of the things I was feeling."

Marluxia was listening closely, trying to figure out where this was going. He had felt something different as well, but didn't want to say anything. He may have felt the same thing that Vexen did...

"This was the list." Vexen muttered, handing the piece of paper to Marluxia. The pinkette quickly scanned the paper and smiled a little. They had felt the same thing. "Vexen.." The blonde sighed. "I'm sorry Marluxia, but I think I may be... attracted to you." He muttered.

Marluxia blinked. "Wait... what?" He looked confused. "You... are attracted to me? As in... You love me?" He questioned the blonde who was on his bed. Vexen nodded. "Yes... I believe so." Marluxia sat up, backing up a little. "No... Vexen, you can't. We don't have hearts. We can't feel anything!"

Vexen flinched. Great... This was going smoothly. "Marluxia, you and I both know that just because we don't have hearts doesn't mean that we can't feel. We have a working brain, that's all we need." He huffed. "You knew that."

Marluxia crossed his arms, now looking more scared than confused. "I refuse to believe you. No one can love me. You are lying and I won't fall for that trick, Vexen! How could you do this to me? I thought we were supposed to be friends!" He yelled, standing up and walking over to the other end of the room. "Marluxia, you cannot deny that you have some kind of feelings towards me. You wouldn't be acting the way you are if you didn't! What is wrong with having these feelings towards me? Nothing!" He got up as well and walked over to where Marluxia was standing.

"Don't... come near me." Marluxia muttered, holding out a hand to stop the scientist. "I can't... do this, Vexen. I can't love anyone and no one can love me. I learned this before. Don't taunt me. If you are fooling around and trying to make me weak... stop. Stop right now, Vexen. It's not going to work."

Vexen let out a sigh, walking towards the other anyways. He didn't try to move away which had to mean something, right? "Marluxia. I wouldn't fool around with something like this. I wouldn't want to make you weak. You are our leader, you need to be strong. Even though I don't want you to be the Lord of Castle Oblivion, that doesn't mean I would taunt you like this. I am being completely serious. I am a scientist; I have to be serious and truthful." Marluxia turned his blue eyes up to Vexen and whimpered. "Vexen. Leave. Please." The pikette begged.

The scientist did as he was told, not wanting to upset the assassin. He portaled down to his lab and groaned. "Why the hell did I do that?! That wasn't supposed to happen." He growled, throwing the list that he had balled up on the ground. "I shouldn't have said anything. Why was I so stupid to think that he felt something too?!"

He groaned and sat down, placing his head in his hands. He hadn't heard Zexion walking towards him. "Number IV. Let those 'feelings' go. They do not exist and they will only make you fall back in your progress." Vexen flinched and looked up at the boy. "No. Zexion, I will not. I cannot. You do not understand. You have never been in love!" He yelled, standing up which caused his chair to fly back. "You do not understand."

He walked over to his experiments. "Why am I getting so angry?" He muttered to himself. "I shouldn't be. This is nothing. A silly crush, if you will." Zexion was still listening to the blonde, letting out a sigh. "Vexen, just let it go. It's a silly crush that will destroy you. Take Marluxia for example. His somebody was destroyed by love." Zexion obviously hadn't known that this ordeal was about the pinkette.

Vexen blinked and looked over to him. "What? Wait, his somebody was destroyed by love?" Zexion sighed. "That is what I just said, is it not?" Vexen stood up straight and walked over to the boy. "What happened? Tell me." The slate haired boy only shook his head. "I don't know about how. Go ask Number II if you want details." The blonde nodded. "Thank you." He muttered before walking out of the laboratory.

Vexen looked around the blank castle. Where the hell was Xigbar? He let out a sigh. "Number II." He yelled. The man in question appeared in front of him. "Yes Iceman?" Xigbar smirked. "I need to chat with you." Xigbar looked confused. "Huh? Chat? Vexen, this isn't like you. You aren't... sciency. What happened?" Vexen groaned. "Just tell me something?" The black haired man nodded. "Alright, what do you want to know? How my powers work? If I can be your experiment? Science?" He asked hopefully. The blonde shook his head. "Tell me the story about Marluxia's somebody."

Xigbar blinked. "What? Marluxia's... somebody? Why do you want to know?" Vexen blinked. "Um... Zexion just said something interesting about it and I realized it's the only background that I do not know. I wasn't going to go to Marluxia. He may not remember all of it. You were the one who went and got him so you should know."

He sighed and nodded. "Alright, fine. I will tell you." Xigbar looked down. "Well, he had fallen in love with a prince guy, I think. Like... a rich guy. He wasn't rich or royalty so he was forbidden to love this guy. Jake, I think his name is. Wait... I think he just worked for the royalty or something. I dunno his back story. Anyways, I know that Marluxia and this guy would have like... secret meetings or somethin' for awhile. They got pretty far I think. Jake wasn't loyal though. He hadn't really liked Marluxia that I know. He was using him for the physical touch and stuff. He couldn't get that when in the castle. After a few years, Jake decided that enough was enough and he killed Marluxia. Lumaria, Marluxia's somebody, had been very open in the love field only to be killed by the one that he loved. He kinda closes himself up now. I was surprised when he allowed you to be his friend."

Vexen sighed. "Damn. I was a fool. Thank you Xigbar for explaining that to me." The man smiled and nodded. "No problemo, snowman. Why did you want to know? Don't tell me that bullshit about Zexion. Do you have a crush on the local pinkette?" He chuckled watching Vexen's face turn a bright red. "No. Well, maybe. Okay, yes. I do." Xigbar chuckled. "Oh man! I was right! I saw something between you two on the ship but this?! Aww, dude this is sweet!" Vexen growled. "Shut up. Just... tell me what to do. You and Demyx seem to be close... How did you do it?"

"Well, I just allowed Demyx to sort through his feelings. I told him mine and then waited to see if he felt the same. After a few days, he said he liked me too and we started going out." Vexen rubbed the back of his neck. "Great. Then I just have to wait." Xigbar blinked. "Waaaaait... You told him?! Dude, you can't do that to Marluxia." He looked concerned. "Do you think I don't know that now? I didn't know that all of that happened to him in his past... I wouldn't have done it had I known."

A knock on the door caused Marluxia to jump. "Yes? Come in..." He muttered from his bed. He had gone straight back to his room once Vexen had finished aiding his ankle. He hadn't expected anyone to show up...

The blonde scientist walked in the room. "Good, you are resting the ankle." He smiled and walked over to the bed, closing the door behind him. Marluxia chuckled. "You underestimate my knowledge, Number IV." Vexen nodded. "Yes, I guess I do."

"So can I help you?" Marluxia muttered, watching the blonde sit on the end of his bed. "Yes. I need to speak with you about an issue that I have been thinking of." Marluxia sat up and sighed. "What is it?" Vexen sat up and looked over to the pinkette. "Ever since we shook hands in the plane, I have felt something weird towards you. I didn't know what it was so I didn't put a label on it quite yet. After I helped you wrap up your ankle, I sat down and tried to figure it out. I made a list of all of the things I was feeling."

Marluxia was listening closely, trying to figure out where this was going. He had felt something different as well, but didn't want to say anything. He may have felt the same thing that Vexen did...

"This was the list." Vexen muttered, handing the piece of paper to Marluxia. The pinkette quickly scanned the paper and smiled a little. They had felt the same thing. "Vexen..." The blonde sighed. "I'm sorry Marluxia, but I think I may be... attracted to you." He muttered.

Marluxia blinked. "Wait... what?" He looked confused. "You... are attracted to me? As in... You love me?" He questioned the blonde who was on his bed. Vexen nodded. "Yes... I believe so." Marluxia sat up, backing up a little. "No... Vexen, you can't. We don't have hearts. We can't feel anything!"

Vexen flinched. Great... This was going smoothly. "Marluxia, you and I both know that just because we don't have hearts doesn't mean that we can't feel. We have a working brain, that's all we need." He huffed. "You knew that."

Marluxia crossed his arms, now looking more scared than confused. "I refuse to believe you. No one can love me. You are lying and I won't fall for that trick, Vexen! How could you do this to me? I thought we were supposed to be friends!" He yelled, standing up and walking over to the other end of the room. "Marluxia, you cannot deny that you have some kind of feelings towards me. You wouldn't be acting the way you are if you didn't! What is wrong with having these feelings towards me? Nothing!" He got up as well and walked over to where Marluxia was standing.

"Don't... come near me." Marluxia muttered, holding out a hand to stop the scientist. "I can't... do this, Vexen. I can't love anyone and no one can love me. I learned this before. Don't taunt me. If you are fooling around and trying to make me weak... stop. Stop right now, Vexen. It's not going to work."

Vexen let out a sigh, walking towards the other anyways. He didn't try to move away which had to mean something, right? "Marluxia. I wouldn't fool around with something like this. I wouldn't want to make you weak. You are our leader, you need to be strong. Even though I don't want you to be the Lord of Castle Oblivion, that doesn't mean I would taunt you like this. I am being completely serious. I am a scientist; I have to be serious and truthful." Marluxia turned his blue eyes up to Vexen and whimpered. "Vexen. Leave. Please." The pikette begged.

The scientist did as he was told, not wanting to upset the assassin. He portaled down to his lab and groaned. "Why the hell did I do that?! That wasn't supposed to happen." He growled, throwing the list that he had balled up on the ground. "I shouldn't have said anything. Why was I so stupid to think that he felt something too?!"

He groaned and sat down, placing his head in his hands. He hadn't heard Zexion walking towards him. "Number IV. Let those 'feelings' go. They do not exist and they will only make you fall back in your progress." Vexen flinched and looked up at the boy. "No. Zexion, I will not. I cannot. You do not understand. You have never been in love!" He yelled, standing up which caused his chair to fly back. "You do not understand."

He walked over to his experiments. "Why am I getting so angry?" He muttered to himself. "I shouldn't be. This is nothing. A silly crush, if you will." Zexion was still listening to the blonde, letting out a sigh. "Vexen just let it go. It's a silly crush that will destroy you. Take Marluxia for example. His somebody was destroyed by love." Zexion obviously hadn't known that this ordeal was about the pinkette.

Vexen blinked and looked over to him. "What? Wait, his somebody was destroyed by love?" Zexion sighed. "That is what I just said, is it not?" Vexen stood up straight and walked over to the boy. "What happened? Tell me." The slate haired boy only shook his head. "I don't know how. Go ask Number II if you want details." The blonde nodded. "Thank you." He muttered before walking out of the laboratory.

Vexen looked around the blank castle. Where the hell was Xigbar? He let out a sigh. "Number II." He yelled. The man in question appeared in front of him. "Yes Iceman?" Xigbar smirked. "I need to chat with you." Xigbar looked confused. "Huh? Chat? Vexen, this isn't like you. You aren't... sciency. What happened?" Vexen groaned. "Just tell me something?" The black haired man nodded. "Alright, what do you want to know? How my powers work? If I can be your experiment? Science?" He asked hopefully. The blonde shook his head. "Tell me the story about Marluxia's somebody."

Xigbar blinked. "What? Marluxia's... somebody? Why do you want to know?" Vexen blinked. "Um... Zexion just said something interesting about it and I realized it's the only background that I do not know. I wasn't going to go to Marluxia. He may not remember all of it. You were the one who went and got him so you should know."

He sighed and nodded. "Alright, fine. I will tell you." Xigbar looked down. "Well, he had fallen in love with a prince guy, I think. Like... a rich guy. He wasn't rich or royalty so he was forbidden to love this guy. Jake, I think his name is. Wait... I think he just worked for the royalty or something. I dunno his back story. Anyways, I know that Marluxia and this guy would have like... secret meetings or somethin' for awhile. They got pretty far I think. Jake wasn't loyal though. He hadn't really liked Marluxia that I know. He was using him for the physical touch and stuff. He couldn't get that when in the castle. After a few years, Jake decided that enough was enough and he killed Marluxia. Lumaria, Marluxia's somebody, had been very open in the love field only to be killed by the one that he loved. He kinda closes himself up now. I was surprised when he allowed you to be his friend."

Vexen sighed. "Damn. I was a fool. Thank you Xigbar for explaining that to me." The man smiled and nodded. "No problemo, snowman. Why did you want to know? Don't tell me that bullshit about Zexion. Do you have a crush on the local pinkette?" He chuckled watching Vexen's face turn a bright red. "No. Well, maybe. Okay, yes. I do." Xigbar chuckled. "Oh man! I was right! I saw something between you two on the ship but this?! Aww, dude this is sweet!" Vexen growled. "Shut up. Just... tell me what to do. You and Demyx seem to be close... How did you do it?"

"Well, I just allowed Demyx to sort through his feelings. I told him mine and then waited to see if he felt the same. After a few days, he said he liked me too and we started going out." Vexen rubbed the back of his neck. "Great. Then I just have to wait." Xigbar blinked. "Waaaaait... You told him?! Dude, you can't do that to Marluxia." He looked concerned. "Do you think I don't know that now? I didn't know that all of that happened to him in his past... I wouldn't have done it had I known."

Xigbar sighed. "I don't know what to tell you, man. Demyx and I can try to help Marluxia cope with your feelings. Who knows, maybe he has the same?" Vexen sighed. "I doubt he does. I guess it doesn't hurt to try though... right?" Xigbar smiled. "There's the Vexen I know."


End file.
